battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
QBZ-95
The QBZ-95 (Chinese: 轻武器步枪自动一九九五 Qīngwǔqì Bùqiāng Zìdòng, 1995; English: Light weapon, Rifle, Automatic, 1995), or Type 95 (Chinese: 95式自动步枪 95 Shì Zìdòng Bùqiāng; English: Type 95 Automatic Rifle), is a bullpup style Chinese assault rifle designed in 1995 and manufactured by Norinco and Jianshe Corp (Chinese: 北方工业公司), China South. The updated QBZ-95-1 is in service with the People's Liberation Army, replacing the older QBZ-95. The weapon uses a proprietary 30 round magazine, has a rate of fire of around 650 rounds per minute and an effective range of 400 meters, with a maximum range of 600 meters. It also has a specialized and optional 4x telescopic sight. Variants of the weapon include the QBB-95 light support weapon and the QBZ-95B carbine. Battlefield 2: Modern Combat The Type-95 is a weapon featured in Battlefield 2: Modern Combat and is issued to PLA Assault soldiers. It has a moderate rate of fire, a 30-round magazine, high damage and good accuracy. It can kill in a single head shot and is effective as a sharpshooting weapon with Y/MA 95 scope. It also has a Type 91 underbarrel grenade launcher attached to it. Blind firing for head shots and the grenade launcher can easily dispose of a large group of enemies. bf2mcqbz95.jpg|The QBZ-95 being reloaded in Battlefield 2: Modern Combat. (Xbox 360) Battlefield 4 |magazine = 30+1 rounds |level = Complete To Valhalla |startammo = 124+31 rounds |maxammo = 124+31 rounds (SP) 217+31 rounds (MP, with AMMO specialization) |rof = 650 rpm |vel = 630 m/s 360 m/s (suppressed) |reload = 2.9 seconds (loaded) 3.55 seconds (empty) |range = |recoil = |fire = Fully-automatic 3-round burst Semi-automatic |ammotype = 5.8x42 DAP-87 |kit = Assault |slot = Primary weapon |dogtag = Master Dog Tag: |recoil1st = 2x|recoildec = 18|spreadinc = 0.084|spreaddec = 14.7|spreadz = 0.25 (static) 0.8 (moving)|spreaduz = 2.25 hip, 1.875 crouch, 1.5 prone (static) 3.375 hip, 2.875 crouch, 2.375 prone (moving)|source = http://symthic.com/bf4-weapon-info?w=QBZ-95-1}} The QBZ-95-1 is an assault rifle featured in Battlefield 4. Singleplayer The QBZ-95-1 is the standard rifle of the PLA. It features an HD-33 alongside a Magnifier and Compensator. It sports a Hexagon Naval paint. Completing the To Valhalla assignment unlocks it for multiplayer. Multiplayer The QBZ-95-1's handling is very similar to the L85A2 from Battlefield 3, having the same low firerate of 650 RPM. It has easy to use iron sights, low recoil and good accuracy, making it an effective all-around weapon. Its stats sit between the SAR-21 and the AUG A3. Being a Chinese assault rifle, it unlocks the Chinese attachments and gets the US and Russian ones from Battlepacks. The QBZ-95-1 is one of the four bullpup assault rifles that can equip an underbarrel grenade launcher, the other three being the AUG A3, L85A2 and the SAR-21. However, it cannot equip the M26 MASS underbarrel shotgun. Gallery BF4 QBZ951 model.png|'QBZ-95-1' BF4 QBZ-95-1.png|First person view BF4 QBZ-95-2.png|Iron sights BF4 QBZ-95-3.png|Reloading BF4 QBZ-95-4.png|Cocking Trivia Battlefield 4 *In Battlefield 4, equipping both the GP-30 and a Suppressor to the QBZ-95-1 will cause the GP-30 to partially clip through the suppressor. *QBZ-95-1's gun model in Battlefield 4 is a modified version of QBB-95-1's model, being an older QBB-95 with a 30-round magazine. The real QBZ-95-1 uses shorter rifle barrels, has a different foreend, and has the fire selector above the pistol grip instead of on the stock. *The Chinese characters on the carrying handle of the QBZ-95 (中国军队) translate to "Chinese Army"; this also appears on QBB-95-1 and Type-95B-1. ru:QBZ-95 Category:Weapons of Battlefield 2: Modern Combat Category:Assault Rifles Category:Assault Rifles of Battlefield 4